The invention relates to holders for displaying an object and, more particularly, to a magnetic frame which can be magnetically attached to a surface.
Objects, such as photographs, children""s artwork, children""s class work, honors, awards, or other flat objects, are mounted on refrigerators, filing cabinets, shelves, kitchen appliances, or other magnetically attractive surfaces. The object may be mounted in homes, offices, in public areas, or the like for displaying and enabling others to readily view the object.
To protect the photograph or other flat object and enhance its visual appeal, a variety of frames and holders are available. One such frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,933 to Lytle. The picture framing system has a magnet attached to the outside of a pocket for retaining a photograph therein. The magnet may be attached directly to the refrigerator or other magnetized surface for displaying the photograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,026 to Bevan discloses a display device including a magnetic mounting sheet and a transparent sheet heat sealed to each other. An indicia sheet may be placed between the mounting sheet, which may be detachably secured to a metallic surface, and the transparent sheet for displaying the indicia sheet. However, the magnet is directly attached to the metallic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,327 to Griggs discloses a certificate holder including a transparent pocket with a flap. However, the magnets are attached to the outside of the envelope and may become loose and fall off of the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,659 to Eastman discloses a frame having a stiff transparent sheet and a magnetic sheet to be attached directly to a metallic surface and a space therebetween for insertion of an object to be displayed. However, the photograph and magnet sheet may inadvertently slip out of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,331 to Mattson discloses a magnetic badge assembly including a magnetic material enclosed by a plastic film jacket. However, the display panel in also enclosed within the plastic film jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,449 to Longo et al. discloses a magnetic frame. However, the frame is bulky and requires assembly of numerous components each time the photograph is changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,557 to Bowman discloses a transparent pocket for adhesive attachment in an album or the like, but does not disclose a magnet for attaching the pocket to a magnetically attractive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,562 to Good discloses a magnetic holder having an opening for viewing the display and several magnets for securing the holder to a magnetically attractive surface. However, the holder does not have a sleeve or pocket for containing the display item.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for holding an object to be displayed which utilizes a magnetic sheet housed within the frame.
A magnetic frame for displaying a flat object on a magnetically attractive surface includes an envelope having a front flexible transparent sheet and a backing attached to each other for forming a pocket therebetween. The envelope has at least one open end for enabling the object to be removably inserted through one of the open ends and into the envelope for retaining the object between the front sheet and the backing. A flat magnetic sheet is removably disposed within the envelope by inserting the flat magnetic sheet through the open end of the envelope and positioned between the object and the backing of the envelope. The flat magnetic sheet has a front surface and a magnetized rear surface which is positioned facing the backing of the envelope for removable securement of the envelope to the magnetically attractive surface.